immortal desire
by hinachan-uchi
Summary: This uncontrollable desire that I feel for her is inevitable. Her blood is driving me crazy. I bury my head in her neck and I breathe her scent I lick this milky skin from her neck to her ear making her tremble in my arms and whispers: "Are you sure you want to become like me?" She breathes deeply and responds with a confident tone: "yes"
1. Prologue

_**Hello**_ _ **everyone**_ _ **,**_

 _ **This**_ _ **is**_ _ **my**_ _ **first**_ _ **story**_ _ **I**_ _ **publish**_ _ **,**_ _ **I**_ _ **love**_ _ **the**_ _ **couple**_ _ **sasukeXhinata**_ _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ _ **know**_ _ **why**_ _ **,**_ _ **but**_ _ **this**_ _ **couple**_ _ **is**_ _ **driving**_ _ **me**_ _ **crazy**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **hope**_ _ **you**_ _ **like**_ _ **this**_ _ **prologue**_ _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **have**_ _ **a**_ _ **lot**_ _ **of**_ _ **ideas**_ _ **about**_ _ **this**_ _ **couple**_ _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **wanted**_ _ **to**_ _ **start**_ _ **with**_ _ **this**_ _ **story**_ _ **first**_ _ **.**_ _ **English**_ _ **is**_ _ **not**_ _ **my**_ _ **mother**_ _ **tongue**_ _ **so**_ _ **I**_ _ **apologize**_ _ **for**_ _ **spelling**_ _ **mistakes**_ _ **and**_ _ **grammar**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tell**_ _ **me**_ _ **what**_ _ **you**_ _ **think**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **prologue**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _This inexplicable attraction I feel towards her leads me into an uncontrollable state of mind. Her smell, her innocence, her eyes, her body, her voice, her blood constantly call me. This thirst that I have been able to control all these last decades is useless when it comes to her. This desire, that I feel for her drives me crazy every night. The way this white sheet caresses her body in the middle of that hot summer night, the way she twists against the sheets to seek fresh air making her gorgeous body clearly visible is an unbearable torture. Every night I had to resist not to touch her milky skin, smell her essence, taste the sacred blood that flows in her veins. That voice in my head that keeps urging me to make her mine, to transform her so that she becomes my queen._

 _-Who. . . Who's there?_

 _I was so bewitched by her that I didn't notice she was waking up. My ruby red eyes met her beautiful lavender eyes filled with innocence but very attractive that tent me to do unimaginable things to her . My legs take me to her without me being able to stop. The light of the moon that coming through the window illuminate the room clearly making me visible. Her eyes widened, recognizing me._

 _-Uch. . . Uchiha-san?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys,**_

 _ **Thank you so much for taking the time to read the Prologue and thank you for liking it. Sorry if have not updated it quickly, I will try to upload 2 chapters each week. Also, thank you so much for your reviews. I will use from now on double quotation to indicate the conversation like you requested.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please go to the gate A07, it is now open for the passengers going to Tokyo. We are terribly sorry for the delay. Please go to your seat and enjoy the Flight. And again we are sorry for any inconvenience"_

Finally, I thought I was going to wait all night long. I took my little suitcase and went in the direction of the gate. It's been a long time since I've seen my family. I missed Hanabi and Neji so much. I wonder if I will be able to meet them. It's been a very long time since I left my country but I'm really going to miss New York. I did spend 10 years here; it became like my second home. The crowded street that I had to struggle to not fall every morning to take the underground trails, so I can go to the university. The smell, the streetlights, the busyness of the city, My friends, my colleagues everything. I have built my career here. But everything has an end.

" _Excuse me, madam?"_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice the sweet flight attendant talking to me. I felt that my cheeks were becoming reddish of embarrassment.

" _Sorry, did not I hear you?"_

" _Can I see your Boarding pass, please?"_

" _Yes of course, here it is"_

" _The first class area is upstairs. Enjoy your flight"_

" _Thanks"_

I climbed directly to the 2nd floor, and I settled in my seat comfortably for this long trip. I peeked through the window and began to look at the lights of the city in the distance. It was not easy to live here alone the first year, I was so shy and stutter too much. And I ended up not making friends at the university during my freshman year. I did struggle a lot and questioned myself a lot of time if I have made the right decision to come here. I had to work as a waitress in a small cafe to support myself. Also, I was not allowed to fail any law exams in order to not lose my full scholarship. I almost cracked so many times, if it was not for my roommate. She was my very first friend, she helped me so much to get out of my shell, to have confidence in myself, and to be strong mentally and physically. Anna is a big sister to me, she is the only family that I had here along with mike, joe, Kelly, and Kyle. We had a lot of fun and took care of each other.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Nick Leighton your Captain, we'll take off in a moment, thank you to buckle up your seatbelts, and enjoy your flight"_

While taking off I took a last look at the city, until I could not see it anymore. Well, it is better to take a nap, this flight will be very long. Just as I relaxed in my seat to take a nap, I wondered if I had made the right decision to return to live in Japan. I made a name as a lawyer in New York and I drop it to start from scratch in Japan. Thinking about it, I do not regret it.

If I stay here I will become all that I had so much trouble getting away from. My family. During my career at the law firm, I was a senior partner there and I had a large clientele of powerful business leaders in the world that I represented. I was so blinded, to prove to my father that I could establish a great career without help, that I'm not weak, not a failure. That I did not notice the damage I did until it's too late. I became everything my family represents, cold, cruel, emotionless. I found myself losing who I am, my identity. To start over in Japan will be a new page for me. A better life. Maybe I'll settle there forever. As I was falling asleep, I wonder what kind of life is waiting for me, and what kind of people will I meet. I am excited, but also afraid of the unknown path that is waiting for me.


End file.
